


A Deal is a Deal

by kamariaaelfgar9



Series: Tenebrae Series [18]
Category: NU'EST
Genre: Demons, Emotional Manipulation, Fucking, Genderbending, Genderswap, Heterosexual Sex, M/M, Magic, Rimming, Rutting, Sex Change, Smut, Succubi & Incubi, Thighs, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 08:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17443532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamariaaelfgar9/pseuds/kamariaaelfgar9
Summary: Ren collects on his reward for helping out Baekho's friend.





	A Deal is a Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Just smut. You're welcome. 
> 
> If anyone wants to skip smut between a man and woman for whatever reason, I've marked where it ends with an 'X'

Baekho wasn’t expecting the sight he got upon arriving home after a long day at his part-time job.

Ren was leaning back against their bed’s headboard, his legs bent at the knee and spread wide, giving Baekho a full view of his naked body. This wasn’t exactly a strange occurrence, as Ren’s sexual urges came very randomly. But this time wasn’t quite like the rest.

For starters, Ren was currently pinching a rosy nipple – which wasn’t really strange either, except his usual flat chest wasn’t exactly _flat_ anymore – and his fingers were lazily rubbing against what should have been his cock, but was instead very clearly a vagina.

“Uh Ren?” Baekho hesitantly asked, dropping his bag on the floor by the door and hesitantly entering the room further.

The incubus moaned softly, heavy lashes framing his lidded eyes as he started at the human. “Say my name again,” he purred, his voice having risen a few octaves.

Baekho didn’t answer; he was trying to figure out why his demon was laid out on their comforter as a very naked woman.

Ren let out a soft giggle, releasing his nipple so he could brush his long blond waves out of his eyes. “Are you just going to stand there and watch or are you going to join me? I’m collecting on the weekend of sex I was promised.” He smirked, his feminine lips curling charmingly at the corners. “I was a very good girl to your friend, Minnie.”

Baekho swallowed thickly, feeling the heat that was on his cheeks suddenly head south. He had almost forgotten about that damn deal. In exchange for helping out Minhyun, Ren got Baekho to agree to a whole weekend where – from Friday night after his shift at work until the clock struck midnight Sunday night – Ren was allowed to request sex as often as he pleased.

“Are you wondering why I’m in my female form?” Ren moved, leaning forward on his knees and planting his hands in front of him on the bed so he was crouched on all fours. His large breasts pressed together between his biceps, his ass raised behind him in a sensual way. His long blond hair slid down his shoulder, causing Baekho to lick his suddenly dry lips.

The human snapped out of his daze when Ren let out another giggle. Baekho cleared his throat and adverted his gaze, ignoring the way his jeans were beginning to tent. “Yeah, uh, just a bit…”

Ren’s eyes were trained on his crotch, an eerie sense of glee reflecting in his icy blue pools. “I want to remember what it feels like to have your cock fuck my pussy,” he replied in a light voice, as if discussing a new shirt or something. “I’m very glad to see that you’re still aroused by this form.”

Baekho wasn’t. Sure, he had been having sex with male Ren for a majority of their contract and he hadn’t touched porn since meeting the demon. But to Baekho, his sexuality was simple: he was attracted to women and Ren.

What surprised Baekho was Ren initiating this type of intercourse.

In the past, the incubus had shown a dislike for his female form, feeling as if his contractor wasn’t accepting him for him. That of course wasn’t the case as Baekho had very willingly requested Ren’s male form as the demon’s usual appearance. Sex was sex and Baekho always enjoyed it to its fullest with the incubus, regardless of what gender.

“I’m working hard to reign in my influences right now, so that erection you’re currently sporting is all you. What I’m wondering is if you’re going to come here anytime soon – preferably naked – and fuck my brains out?” Ren lifted one perfectly trimmed brow and leaned back again, resting his weight on one hand as his other reached between his legs and slid between his folds, spreading them wide.

Baekho’s mouth went dry.

Anal sex with Ren was always good – mind-blowing even – but it couldn’t quite be properly compared to the warm, wet heat of a woman’s sex. One wasn’t necessarily better than the other; they were just different.

The human quickly pulled his hoodie up over his head and pushed his jeans and boxers off his hips and down his legs. He approached the bed, fully naked as he knelt on the edge and gripped Ren’s hips, dragging him closer.

They both moaned when Baekho’s hard cock pressed insistently against Ren’s flushed heat. It was a feeling neither of them had experienced in a long while.

“Condom,” Ren breathed, his fingers already pushing their way inside of himself, clearly impatient.

Baekho scrambled a little to collect said item from the side table next to the bed and tear open the foil package. He rolled the latex over his cock and was a little startled when Ren was suddenly there, his pussy easily taking in Baekho’s length. The human’s mouth opened, no sound coming out as he was momentarily overwhelmed by the sensations.

Ren was playing with the emotions in the air, Baekho could tell but he was welcoming it. Everything felt more intense that way.

Once the incubus had taken his cock in all the way, Baekho took advantage of the short pause and focused on the female body beneath him. Baekho loved Ren – a fact that the incubus pretended he wasn’t aware of, but it was a fact all the same. The human loved Ren in his entirety – demon form, human form, man or woman.

A key feature of this particular body that Baekho especially loved, was Ren’s breasts. Perhaps he was a little typical in having a preference for the body parts most men looked for, but Ren was just really nicely endowed as a woman.

“If you’re going to stop to stare at my boobs, at least _do_ something with them,” Ren muttered, sounding annoyed.

Baekho accepted his invitation and leaned down to take one of Ren’s nipples into his mouth. Ren let out a soft gasp and arched his back, clenching tightly around Baekho’s length.

“Ah fuck,” Ren breathed, his fingers sliding into Baekho’s hair. “You’re weird, you know that? You and every other straight, human male on this planet. What’s so special about boobs?”

Baekho bit down on the hardened nub he currently had between his teeth and stared up at the demon with dark eyes. “I don’t want to hear words coming out of your mouth unless it’s my name, got it?”

Ren smirked and grinded down on his contractor’s cock. “Yes, _sir_ ,” he purred, wrapping his arms around Baekho’s neck and very intentionally shoving the human’s face against his voluptuous chest.

The words coming from Baekho’s throat were muffled as his airways and vision were obstructed by Ren’s soft, velvety skin and puckered nipples. He didn’t really mind though.

While rather happily focusing on tasting the incubus’ skin, Baekho began to very slowly rock his hips, moving his cock within the demon and causing a soft moan to slip from Ren’s mouth.

“Baekho,” Ren whined softly after he realized his contractor wasn’t going to be increasing his pace anytime soon.

With a teasing nip at his skin, Baekho pulled back his hips until only his tip was against Ren’s rim and then he was sliding back inside of him, groaning softly at the intense heat that was so familiar and yet different in such a pleasing way. It had been so long.

Baekho continued their pace like that, his hips increasing their speed and force with every slide back into Ren’s warm pussy. The incubus was eagerly encouraging it too, growling out demands of _faster_ and _harder_. He happily obliged.

The human didn’t last nearly as long as usual – he blamed Ren’s mouth, which had at some point begun ignoring Baekho’s no talking rule and started to describe in vivid detail exactly what he wanted his contractor to do to him. Baekho found himself releasing into the condom, pressed deep inside Ren’s heat, his face pressed against Ren’s breasts as his hips rode out his orgasm. The demon wasn’t far behind, letting out a soft feminine cry as he came, his fingers gripping Baekho’s hair as his walls clamped around Baekho’s cock.

They spent a minute or two just catching their breath – well Baekho did as Ren didn’t exactly need to breathe.

Eventually, Baekho found the strength to pull out of the incubus, dispose of the condom and find a spot on his usual side of the bed. Nothing was said for a while. Ren had yet to change back into his male form, so Baekho took the opportunity to lazily press kisses against the demon’s throat, his fingers teasing and massaging his breasts.

**X**

Not much time passed before Ren spoke up, “ready for the next round?”

Baekho let out a soft groan and nuzzled his nose against Ren’s shoulder. “Already?”

He didn’t know how, but Baekho could tell that Ren was smirking. He could sense that the demon already had another idea in his head and the human knew it would be carried out, regardless of what he said.

There was a strange shift that moved through the body that Baekho was pressed up against. Gone were the boobs, hair and soft curves of Ren’s female form and back were the familiar hard, thin planes of his male body. Baekho pulled away from Ren’s shoulder just in time to see the last of the blue smoke disperse and Ren’s usual form stretched across the bed, his cock already hard and standing proud.

Baekho let out another groan.

Ren rolled onto his side so that he could face his contractor and the smirk stretched across his lips had yet to fade, which was slightly concerning for the human.

“If you don’t think you can get it up, then just let me use your body, specifically those delicious thighs of yours.”

Baekho’s eyes widened. _What_.

The incubus laughed – the sound chilling – and he wrapped a cool hand around the back of Baekho’s thigh, pressing down with enough pressure to cause Baekho’s knees to almost painfully rub together. Baekho caught sight of a quick puff of blue smoke, a tube of familiar lube suddenly in the demon’s hands.

He was kind of confused, and quite fearful of just what exactly Ren was planning with lube and his body.

His mind finally clicked with understanding when Ren squeezed a generous amount of lube onto his fingers and slid them between Baekho’s thighs. A second later, Ren was replacing his hand with his cock, sliding his length up between the human’s thick upper legs.

_Oh_.

The demon moaned softly, his hand still resting above Baekho’s knee, pressing down to adjust the tightness.

Baekho felt his cock stir, his eyes focused on the faces Ren was making every time he thrust forward and drew closer to Baekho’s body. This didn’t exactly bring the human a satisfying amount of pleasure, but he enjoyed seeing how Ren looked.

The incubus slowed in his thrusts when he noticed that his contractor’s cock was unacceptably half-hard. His eyebrows furrowed and he drew back, rocking his hips _up_ this time and nailing Baekho’s hole with extreme accuracy.

Baekho’s eyes flew open and he let out a soft squeak, his thighs clamping together harder in an instinctual effort to protect that never before explored area of his body.

Ren chuckled and continued aiming for that spot, sometimes taking a little longer to pull away so he could tease Baekho’s entrance with a rub of his tip.

“How’s this?” the incubus asked, his voice teasing. “Maybe I should fuck you for once this weekend…”

Baekho was ready to reply to that suggestion when Ren’s fingers suddenly wrapped around his cock and _pulled_. He let out a loud groan and bucked up into Ren’s fist, unintentionally dragging the tip of Ren’s cock against his hole and drawing a moan from the demon in response.

They continued like that – his cock between Ren’s fingers and Ren’s cock between his thighs. Their pace wasn’t overly quick but remained at a nice and easy pace, allowing Baekho to feel every slick slide of Ren’s cock between his lubed thighs and every smooth drag of Ren’s fingers over his own length.

“I have so many ideas for this weekend,” Ren suddenly murmured, his voice like a purr, a very dangerous but arousing purr. “What do you think about fucking me in women’s lingerie? Maybe I’ll dress up in a naughty nurse or naughty librarian outfit. I’m sure you’ll love the sight of my ass in a thong. I might even try it in my female form.” Ren laughed, light and playful as he kept up his thrusting with his hips. “You love my ass, don’t you?”

Baekho let out a grunt as a response, Ren’s fingers tightening around his cock.

Ren’s smirk remained a permanent fixture on his face. “Of course you do. I’ll make sure to ride you this weekend, I’ll ride you until you feel like your cock is going to break. Doesn’t that sound nice?” Ren groaned, sliding between Baekho’s thighs until their legs pressed flush together. “Oh, did I tell you that I collected a few toys in preparation for the next few days? Dildos, clamps, ball gags, ropes, vibrators, a whole bunch of fun things.”

Baekho let out a soft moan when Ren’s mouth pressed against his ear, his breath cool against his skin.

“I like the sound of being fucked open by two cocks, feeling so full as you pound into me. Do you like that, _Master_?”

Ren’s words and his voice and the sharp scrape of teeth against his ear sent Baekho over the edge, spilling all over both their chests and Ren’s hands with a low groan of the demon’s name.

As soon as Baekho was able to think again, he clamped down hard around Ren’s cock with his thighs and twisted a nipple between his fingers. “Be a good boy and come for me, Rennie,” he whispered, his voice deep and thick with sex.

The demon groaned softly and after a few more shallow thrusts, Baekho felt his release coat the backs of his thighs.

Once again, it wasn’t much later that Ren was hard again, placing open mouth kisses up and down Baekho’s chest. “Again.”

Baekho pushed him away half-heartedly and tried to roll over but Ren didn’t allow it, his hands wrapping around Baekho’s wrists and holding him captive with inhuman strength. “You promised whenever I wanted it.”

The human let out a loud groan and cursed himself mentally for ever thinking it was a good idea to make such a deal with an incubus. “I don’t think I can get hard again so soon. You’re going to break my dick,” he whined, fighting the grip on his wrists even though he knew it was futile.

Ren’s smirk made another appearance and Baekho’s body tensed when he felt his desire spike and his cock _somehow_ sprang back to life.

_Fucking emotion controlling demons_.

“Oh look, apparently you have another round in you yet,” Ren commented brightly, his blue eyes blazing with mischief.

Baekho just barely held back a cry and gave up fighting. He did make a deal and Ren would do whatever he wanted anyway.

“Just do whatever,” the human muttered, surrendering himself to the incubus.

 

 


End file.
